1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of safety devices and more precisely to the safety of passengers of an aircraft by providing a device which restricts movement of the passengers during the flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain patents particularly drew our attention: U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,550, Chen. 23 Feb. 1988, modifies an aircraft by incorporating a broad door and slide bars under the seats to move and take seats outside an aircraft.